1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to image sensors. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention are related to wafer level camera modules.
2. Background
A wafer level camera module is a camera module that has a small footprint and can be utilized in applications such as for example mobile phones, notebook computers, tablet computers, and the like. A wafer level camera module includes optics to focus an image and an image sensor for sensing the image. In order to capture a high quality image, the optics of the camera module typically includes several lenses that are separated by glass wafers and/or spacers. The lenses are stacked in a lens stack. The lens stack is disposed on an image sensor module. The lens stack and the image sensor module are enclosed within a barrel, which may also be referred to as a holder.
There are continuing efforts to reduce camera module sizes as well as production costs of the manufacturing and assembly of wafer level camera modules. As the number of steps required to assemble a camera module increases, the time required to assemble the camera module increases, which increases the cost to produce the camera modules. Accordingly, a wafer level camera module and wafer level camera module assembly method that may reduce the number of steps to assemble a wafer camera module is desired. Furthermore, wafer level camera modules having fewer parts and a decreased camera module sizes are also desired.